1. Field
This invention relates to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags, and more specifically to methods and systems for storing information in the memory of a RFID tag where the memory is accessible to an external computing device through an digital interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a wireless non-contact technology for the storing and transfer of information for the purposes of automatically identifying and tracking tags attached to objects. Traditionally, information stored on an RFID tag is accessed through an RFID reader through an RF interface. However, there is a growing need to access RFID tag information by external computing devices through interfaces other than an RF interface.